User blog:WraithOfWaffle/Battle Nine: Vladimir Makarov (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Series) vs. Richard Marcinko
Intro Hello I'm TheWetWaffle and welcome to my ninth blog! Today we have two men willing to do whatever it takes to get the point across. Who will win this war? Richard Marcinko, the Red Cell operative, first commanding officer SEAL Team Six, and war veteran who was the best at what he did. Or Vladimir Makarov, international terrorist whose goal was to start World War 3 and bring the world's superpowers to their knees. One is a war veteran who has seen everything from the Iran Hostage Crisis to the Vietnam War. The other is a madman who was a Spetsnaz member turned mass murderer and terrorist who's even killed innocent civillians to bring the West down to it's knees. Only one of these men will walk out today, THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! The Warriors Vladimir Makarov A former Spetsnaz operative, Vladamir Makarov was the Leader of the Russian Terrorist group, the Inner Circle. After an attack on a Russian airport, he intentionally started a war between Russia and the United States when he shot one of his members, undercover CIA agent Joseph Allen, He managed to escape Task Force 141 for a while until he was finally killed by John Price. He is a ruthless yet cunning strategizer and often outmaneuvered his enemies and made them play by his rules. Taking the zero-sum game to heart, he did whatever was necessary to gain the upperhand, without any regard to the loss of human life. He truly believed that the ends justified the means and until his defeat at the hands of Cpt. Price, his tactics would dictate the course of history. Richard Marcinko ichard “Dick” Marcinko (born November 21, 1940), is a retired Navy SEAL commander and Vietnam veteran. He was the first Commanding Officer of SEAL Team Six and Red Cell. After retiring from the Navy, he became an author, radio talk show host, military consultant, and motivational speaker. During the Iran Hostage Crisis in 1979, Marcinko was one of two Navy representatives for a Joint Chiefs of Staff task force known as the TAT (Terrorist Action Team). The purpose of the TAT was to develop a plan to free the American hostages held in Iran which culminated in Operation Eagle Claw. In the wake of the debacle, the Navy saw the need for a full-time dedicated counter-terrorist team and tasked Marcinko with its design and development. Marcinko was the first commanding officer of this new unit. At the time, the Navy had only two SEAL teams. Marcinko purportedly named the unit SEAL Team Six in order to confuse other nations, specifically the Soviet Union, into believing that the United States had three other SEAL teams that they were unaware of. He personally selected the unit's members from across the US Navy's special operations community, including a special counter-terrorist tactics section of SEAL Team Two, codenamed MOB-6. SEAL Team Six would be the Navy's premier counter-terrorist unit, like its Army counterpart Delta Force. While typically a two-year command in the Navy at the time, Marcinko commanded SEAL Team Six for three years, from August 1980 to July 1983. After relinquishing command of SEAL Team SIX, Marcinko was tasked by Vice Admiral James "Ace" Lyons, Deputy Chief of Naval Operations, with the design of a unit to test the Navy's vulnerability to terrorism. This unit was the Naval Security Coordination Team OP-06D, unofficially named Red Cell. In 1984, Marcinko hand-picked twelve men from SEAL Team Six and one from Marine Force Recon. This team tested the security of naval bases, nuclear submarines, ships, civilian airports, and an American embassy. Under Marcinko's leadership, the team was able to infiltrate seemingly impenetrable, highly-secured bases, nuclear submarines, ships, and other purported "secure areas" such as Air Force One, and disappear without incident. These demonstrations showed that a vulnerable military resulted from the replacement of Marines and Air Force Security Police by contracted private security agencies often started by retired military personnel. Marcinko has claimed, among other things, that Red Cell successfully captured nuclear devices from United States Navy facilities, and proved the viability of plans to: penetrate and attack nuclear-powered submarines; destroy subs by using them as dirty bombs; capture launch codes for nuclear weapons aboard the subs by using mild torture techniques on personnel in charge of launch codes. Former members of Red Cell, notably Steve Hartmann and Dennis Chalker, maintain that these exercises were a cover to move SPECWAR operators around the world for covert missions against real-world terrorists. He retired from the Navy with thirty years of enlisted and commissioned service in 1988. He has written several books after his retirement from the US Navy. (From WIkipedia) Weapons Vladimir Makarov |-| Blackhawk Tatang Knife= *Single edged knife. *8.6 Inch Blade *13.5 Inches in Total |-| Desert Eagle Mark XIX Pistol= *Capacity: 7 Rounds Per Magazine *50 Meters of Range *Caliber: .50 AE *Muzzle Velocity: 470 M/S *Weight: 4.4 Pounds |-| M4A1 Assault Rifle= *Capacity: 30 Rounds Per Magazine *500-600 Meters of Range *Caliber: 5.56x45mm NATO Round *Rate of Fire: 500-600 RPM *Weight: 7.5 Pounds |-| Walther WA 2000= *Capacity: 6 Rounds *Range: 770 Meters *Caliber: .330 Winchester Magnum *Weight: 15.3 Pounds *Semi Automatic |-| M79 Grenade Launcher= *Capacity: 1 Grenade *350 - 400 Meters of Range *Caliber: 40x46 Grenade *Rate of Fire: 6 Rounds Per Minute *Muzzle Velocity: 76 M/S *Weight: 6.45 Pounds |-| Gallery= 41zqAD3e2PL SS400 .jpg|Blackhawk Tatang Desert Eagle 2.jpg|Desert Eagle Mark XIX M4.jpg|M4A1 Walther-WA2000.jpg|Walther WA2000 300px-M79 afmil.jpg|M79 Grenade Launcher Richard Marcinko Gerber Mark II Knife= *Double Edged Knife *6.6 Inch Blade *11.6 Inches In Total |-| SIG Sauer P226 Pistol= *Capacity: 15 Rounds *50 Meters of Range *Muzzle Velocity: 760 M/S *Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum *Weight: 2.13 Pounds |-| M4A1 SOPMOD= *Capacity: 30 Rounds *500-600 Meters of Range *Caliber: 5.56x45mm NATO *Rate of Fire: 500-600 RPM *Weight: 7.5 Pounds |-| Mk 14 Mod 0 EBR= *Capacity: 10 Rounds *500-800+ Meters of Range *Caliber: 7.62x51mm NATO *11.24 Pounds |-| M203 Grenade Launcher= *Capacity: 1 Grenade *Range: 150-400 Meters *Caliber: 40x46mm SR *Rate of Fire: 5-7 RPM *3 Pounds *Attached to M4A1 |-| Gallery= Gerber Mark 2.jpg| Gerber Mark II Sig Sauer P226.jpg|SIG Sauer P226 Sopmod m4 carbine 06.jpg|M4A1 SOPMOD Mk14 7.jpg|Mk 14 Mod 0 EBR M203.jpg|M203 Grenade Launcher X Factors Explanations *For training I gave Marcinko the edge. He has training from his time as a SEAL Team Two member and US Navy sailer during the Vietnam War as opposed to Makarov's Spetsnaz training which is still good training but Richard had more. *For mental health I gave Marcinko the edge due to the fact that he is a lot more level headed than Makarov. Makarov was a lot more aggressive and had some loose screws in his head while Richard was very serious about his job. *Combat experience goes to Richard, as he has served in the Vietnam War and has lead men into missions as a Red Cell commander. *Logistics goes to Richard, as he was supported by the United States government, as opposed to Makarov's arms dealers. *Both of these men are dedicated to their causes. Marcinko took his job very seriously to the point of which were he overwhelmed the United States and Makarov is willing to do whatever it takes to get his message across. It's even. *Makarov is willing to slaughter civillians in an airport just to get a point across. Richard is brutal but not as brutal as Makarov. *Marcinko barely manages to take leadership. Makarov's insanity has caused men like Yuri to betray him because of his extremism. *Makarov is more willing to kill to get his point across so he gets the edge. *Both of these men are extreme to their causes, as Makarov is willing to do whatever to get what he wants. Marcinko was also serious but had his limits. Edges *Melee: While the Gerber is the more concealable knife and is double edged, giving better oppotunities for stealth, the Tatang brings a larger blade which brings larger wounds to the fight. Edge: Vladimir Makarov *Short Range: The Desert Eagle is a firearm I dispise. It's an overpowered handcannon that shoots a giant round with giant recoil. The P226 is lighter, has less recoil, has a larger mag size, and is more accurate. Edge: Richard Marcinko *Mid Range: These two guns are just about the same. But with the bonuses the SOPMOD attachments bring (grip, scope, etc.) improve it over Makarov's vanilla M4A1. Edge: Richard Marcinko *Long Range: Now I'll have to call this even. The WA2000 is deadly in the right hands and has a huge range. The Mk 14 on the other hand is lighter and has more ammo per clip. Both are deadly with their own benefits so I can't give either the edge. Edge: Even *Special: While the M203 is attached to the M4A1, the M79 brings a larger range with the same round the M203 shoots despite being heavier. Edge: Vladimir Makarov Next Battle Poll Which battle shall I do next? Dan Carson (Turning Point: Fall of Liberty) vs. Sean Devlin (The Sabetour) Raoul Silva (Skyfall) vs. Kang Yeonsak (Olympus Has Fallen) Los Santos Heist Group (Grand Theft Auto) vs. Neil MacCauley's Crew (Heat) Scenerio With Captain Price dead, the international terrorist Vladimir Makarov has gotten rid of the last thorn in his side. The United States has decided to send Richard Marcinko and five Red Cell operatives to Hotel Oasis, as it is believed Makarov is hiding out there. Turns out he is there and chaos ensues. Notes *Voting ends March 30, 2014 *The battle will be at Hotel Oasis. *Votes that are crappy, one word, have poor grammer or spelling, in all all caps, are one sentence, or are bias as hell will not count. *The battle will be Marcinko and five Red Cell operators versus Makarov and five Inner Circle members. Battle Richard Marcinko: 6 Vladimir Makarov: 6 Hotel Oasis, Asia An armored van rolls up into Hotel Oasis, crushing the small pieces of broken glass under the tires. Richard Marcinko and five of Red Cell's best exit the back of the van, sent with orders to eliminate Vladimir Makarov and any forces in their way. They enter the hotel, M4A1 SOPMODs and Mk 14s in hand. A .330 Winchester round penetrates a Red Cell member's head from an Inner Circle sniper. Richard Marcinko: 5 Marcinko and his men scramble for cover. They spot the sniper and a Red Cell member with a Mk 14 takes aim for the sniper's head. The sniper's brain turns into mush and the squad advances on into the hotel. Vladimir Makarov: 5 Makarov and the other Inner Circle members hear the commotion. Makarov grabs his M4A1 and the Inner Circle members grab their Desert Eagles, M79s, and M4A1s and see whats going on. They see the group of men and aim their weapons. "Do it." Makarov commands as an M79 shot blows up and kills two Red Cell members. Richard Marcinko: 3 Marcinko and company retaliate by sending an M203 shot back at them. The grenade detonates on impact and kills one Inner Circle member along with injuring another. Vladimir Makarov: 4 Makarov retreats while the Inner Circle members keep firing. An Inner Circle member tries to drag his comrade to safety but both are pummeled by M4A1 SOPMOD bullets. Vladimir Makarov: 2 Makarov retreats to the elevator. He drops his M4A1 and presses the button to go to the roof. Meanwhile the last Inner Circle member ran out of ammo for his M4A1 and takes out his Desert Eagle. He manages to pop off one of the Red Cell members all be it very poorly. Richard Marcinko: 2 The Inner Circle member also tries to retreat but the elevator doors won't work. Marcinko and the Red Cell member are right behind him. Marcinko aims his P226 at the terrorist and blows his head off. The elevator doors open and they enter the elevator. Vladimir Makarov: 1 The elevator dings, signaling that they're on the roof. Marcinko and the operative exit the elevator. They look around but the operative is grabbed by Makarov and gets a Blackhawk Tatang knife in his back. Richard Marcinko: 1 Marcinko opens fire but Makarov retreats behind a wall. Marcinko notices that he wasn't smart with his bullets and hears a click sound the P226 produced. Makarov rushes out, knife in hand, and slashes at Marcinko. Marcinko retaliates by taking out his Gerber Mark II knife and thrusts his knife towards Makarov. Marcinko manages to slash Makarov's shoulder but gets kicked away, knocking him off his feet. Near the edge of the roof now, Marcinko breathes heavily as he looks at Makarov approaching him. He gets stomped on and coughs out some blood. This looks like the end for Marcinko, but Makarov felt a sharp pain run through his body. Marcinko stabbed Makarov in the leg and manages to get up as Makarov is writhing in pain. Marcinko grabs Makarov by the collar of his shirt and pushes him off Hotel Oasis, landing on the armored van Marcinko arrived in. Marcinko stumbles away, victorious. WINNER: RICHARD MARCINKO Expert's Opinion This battle was essentially a terrorist vs. counter terrorist leader, and nine times out of ten the counter terrorist wins. Marcinko was better supplied, better equiped, and took certain X Factors like logistics, training, and mental health. Makarov was too insane to win today, as his Desert Eagle is too impractical, the SOPMOD is essentially a modded M4A1, the WA2000 is rather poor, and the M203 doesn't require the user to take out another gun. Marcinko's head was more clear, able to take out orders in the heat of battle, and had the better men assisting him, making him the deadliest warrior. Next Time... Next time we will see a terrorist showdown on Deadliest Fiction. Who will win? Raoul Silva, the ex-MI6 agent left for dead by M who wants to ruin her, ounce by ounce and bit by bit. Or Kang Yeonsak, the Korean who invaded the White House for the glory of a unified Korea. Only one will win and shall be crowned, THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Category:Blog posts